Harry, Draco, And The Evil World
by Lord Lugos
Summary: PostOoP One shot. My first attempt at slash, really Dark Harry. Don't know where it came from. Volde binds Harry's powers. The Dursley take advantage and nearly kill him. Draco Rescues him, and all hell breaks loose.


_**Sorry about that, yes this is meant to be a one shot, I don't know if I should consider continuing it. **_

**_Hell, I don't know where this came from at all, let me know what you think._****  
**

**"Harry, Draco, And The Evil World"**

Harry lay naked, beaten, bruised, and bloodied in the cupboard under the stairs. He was dehydrated, starving and could barely move. He slipped in and out of consciousness head toward death. Harry couldn't believe what had happened. Not long after the altercation at the ministry, Voldemort had somehow cast a binding curse on Harry from a distance. Dumbledore couldn't undo it. Pompfrey was useless. He couldn't even go into Hogwarts anymore. For all intense purposes, he was a muggle. As such the muggle ministry insisted that he live with his aunt and uncle. The muggle ministry hated all of wizarding kind and had turned a blind eye to the abuse he now suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. He knew that he would be dead soon, and be with his parents. It seems everyone had turned their back on him after all the times he had stopped Voldemort. Screw them he thought, no, he changed his mind, fuck them. No more good little boy, he was as good as dead anyways.

He then heard what sounded like a pop. He couldn't be sure of what was real anymore though. He heard the sounds of a charm being cast on the door, Then a small fire was conjured and place near him in a small glass jar. It gave enough light for Harry to see who it was through his dry and swollen eyes.

"Damn, what have they done to you Potter?" An unusually kind Draco Malfoy tried to five him some water. "I don't believe this. So much for the boy-who-lived. If I can get you well Potter, I will gladly help you take your revenge on all of them."

"Why?" was all Harry could choke out in a dry whisper as the cool water started to give him chills in the cold cupboard that had the one heating vent closed off.

"It's because after last year I would have thought they made you head boy or something. When you didn't show up for school I got curious. I've been trying to find out from Ron and Hermione but they always tell me to shove off. So being the good little slytherin that I am, I started sneaking around. I actually was able to get into your common room and up to your dorm. When I found your trunk still there, with your wand, and half finished homework from last year, I actually got worried. I missed our bickering kind off, as strange as that sounds. Don't take last year personally Potter, those idiots at the ministry were handing out power to anyone who would play. Not to mention my father would have killed me if I didn't take advantage. Anyway, I grabbed your invisibility cloak and made very good use of it to find out the answers. I used charms from knockturn Alley that you wouldn't know about to add to the cloak to make sure I couldn't be detected by that old fool. Yes he's a fool Potter, he has been putting very little effort getting you back from the muggle ministry. It would seem he has written you off. Why should you believe me you're wondering now. When you're better you can use legilimency on me. I know you were practising with Snape. He's glad you're gone as well. Even your friends don't seem to care much. They thought what you did last year was too reckless, even if that stupid house elf Kreacher tricked you. Yes I know the whole story Potter. Most of the wizarding world doesn't know what happened to you. But your friends and the faculty know. They think that the fact you cared so much about your godfather you would risk yourself for him. They seem to forget that your little crew went willingly for Sirius."

Harry started shaking more violently then. Tears rolling down his cheeks listening to what was being said.

"He..help mm...mme..Dra...co." Harry passed out still shuddering violently.

"Crap, don't give out on me Harry," Draco yelled. It was okay because he put a silencing charm on the cupboard along with an unbreakable dark magick locking charm that he had found out about in his fathers library.

He felt Harry's skin. It was cold and clammy. He needed to get Harry warm and fast. The little fire wasn't working. He had brought a thin blanket it with him but it wouldn't be enough. "Harry wake up, drink this," he said loudly as he used his wand to warm the water slightly.

Harry opened his eyes a little and drank as Draco held the warm water to his lips.

"Crap you're still shivering," Draco said as Harry was finally able to drink the entire glass. Draco then began to remove his clothing.

"Wha...," Harry barely was able to whisper.

"I gotta get you warm now, Potter. Body heat is the only way." Draco finished undressing and lay down with Harry and pulled the thin blanket over them. He then circle Harry with his arms and held tight.

Harry was still crying silent tears as he continued to shiver. He jerked a few times and started to go into shock.

"Dammit Harry, That idiot Voldemorts taking over, and while those idiots like Fudge and Dumbledore deserve it, the rest of the wizarding world still cares. Odd as it may sound, SO DO I, I've put aside our petty rivalry because this is more important," Draco said as he retrieved a few potions from his bag and helped Harry to swallow them. "You may be a muggle in everyones eyes, even the stupid Hogwart's Castle, but you're not and these potions will work but it will take time."

He then lay back down and held Harry close. As they lay quietly together Draco could tell that Harry was finally getting better, the shivering had slowed, and Harry was awake. "Harry, I've been thinking, and I don't know if you can handle this or not, but I realised as I was sneaking around, that I really missed you, and when I let myself drop the rivalry between us, I actually care about you. It was all a facade I guess. I was so caught up in the rivalry shit, I didn't realise that... I... was...falling in love with you. I fueled that rivalry with the rejection you gave me during our first year. Pushed my feelings deep. But they came rushing back to me when you were gone and I was looking for answers."

Harry slowly turned his head toward Malfoy and looked in his deep blue eyes and saw truth. Harry then started coughing and heaving.

"God, I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have told you." Draco pleaded.

In between heaves Harry said, "It's...not...that...I...think...I...have...internal...bleeding from...the last time...Vernon kicked me in the stomach before locking...me in this...damn cupboard."

"Fuck, I should have thought of that," Draco said as he grabbed an odd looking metal instrument and held it near Harry's abdomen. It whirred and than stopped dead. "You're right harry." Then Draco pulled out another potion and helped Harry to drink it. "That should do it."

Harry instantly felt better. Aside from the various bruises, aches, and swellings, he was alright.

"You alright Harry? Did it work?" Draco sounded worried.

"Yeah I think so," Harry managed to choke out. "I'm still...dry, and I...haven't eaten...in about...5 days." Harry was wheezing with his dry lungs.

Draco pulled out some water and added a powder to it before putting it to Harry's lips.

Harry managed to get it all down. "Thanks...Draco..Sleep...I...think I love you too." Harry drifted off to sleep saying those last words.

Draco snuggled in closer and held Harry who was still shivering just ever so slightly, and drifted off to a light, watchful sleep.

Outside it was actually day, and the Dursleys couldn't open the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Do you think he's dead?" Petunia asked in a fearful voice.

The Prime Minister was there as well. "He better not be, those wizards would probably wage an all out war if he is. We may outnumber them, but they are much more powerful. Not to mention there's no way in hell we can stop that non-wizard hating Voldemort that's on the loose. He's already killed unknown numbers of us." The minister was glaring at all three Dursleys. "I better call those fools that are trying to keep it hidden from the rest of the wizarding world." He pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Dumbledore? good, you better get Fudge and get over here to the Dursley's. Now that that the bloody brat isn't a wizard anymore, they've been mistreating him, in the extreme I gather from what they haven't said." He hung up the phone after he was told they would be there shortly.

About fifteen minutes later there was a pop and Dumbledore stood there. Another pop and so was Fudge.

"You put him back in this cupboard? How could you? He was supposed to live a normal life from here on out." Dumbledore said only slightly angered. He tried everything he knew but the door would not budge.

Harry and Draco were sleeping well. Harry started to stir and Draco woke instantly. "You okay Harry?" Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, wow I feel a lot better. How long have we been out?"

Draco looked at his watch. "About two hours. The potions were supposed to work fast. You feeling up to doing some magick?"

"What, are you nuts? You know I can't do magick," Harry stated has he yawned, stretched and winced slightly as not all of the bruises were gone.

"Where does it hurt?" Draco asked in a caring voice that startled Harry somewhat.

Harry pointed to his left side and Draco bent down and kissed it, and began working his way up the nude 16 year olds body.

Harry let out a soft moan. "That feels good Draco, I'm glad were done with the stupid rivalry."

Draco stopped just long enough to say, "who says its over, now that we seem to mutually love each other, it can be more fun." He raised his eyebrows mischievously and resumed kissing his way up to Harry's mouth. Once there, they frenched for about ten minutes before Draco pulled back.

"Why'd you stop," Harry said getting used to it.

"Well for one, you've accepted this too easily, Potter."

"It only kinda hit me like a ton of bricks, Malfoy, but I've been in and out of consciousness for the last three days and have had time to think myself. I was actually ready for death when you came. It all made sense, what you said. I it didn't take me long at all to realise that I felt the same way. Now how am i supposed to do magick?"

"I know what the Dark Lord did. More importantly, I know how to undo it." Draco smiled at the speechless Harry.

After a moment Harry smiled back and kissed Draco. "I do love you ya know, ferretboy?"

"Yeah I know, scarhead, lets get to work." Draco pulled out an athame, a charcoal incense burner and a few herbs." What Volde did was to bind your powers and then create a link between himself and you so that he could use them himself."

Harry just looked at Draco. "Really?"

"I overheard my father and wort talking. Anyway, the unbinding spell requires your blood, and will send Voldemorts spell back to him. But there is a side effect."

"Oh, joy, what might that be?" Harry said sarcastically.

"The backlash from it will pull all of Voldemorts powers from him into you and then sever the tie. He will be pure squib. Nearly anyway. Not to mention your new powers are supposed to be intensified over what he originally had. Nobody really knows, because no one has ever been stupid enough to try that particular binding spell because of the possible outcome. He got too cocky I guess. Shall we do it?"

"Is a frog's arse watertight?" Harry responded and kissed Draco again, who moaned.

"Focus Harry, there will be time for that later," Draco said in a mock annoyed voice.

"Damn right there will," Harry quipped.

Harry pricked his finger and allowed three drops of his blood to fall onto the herbs burning on the charcoal. After saying the appropriate words three times, he felt an intense rush as the dulled magick in him rose to full power and beyond. The force of Voldemorts powers snapping into him actually knocked him over.

"Wow that was intense," Harry said as he got back to his knees in the small cupboard, eyes closed as he reveled in the new powers. Feeling them out, knowing instantly how to control all of them. Harry quickly conjured himself a robe and dragonskin boots. He healed his remaining bruises and cleaned himself up. With a wave of his hand the door to the cupboard exploded outward into ash.

Harry and Draco stepped out into the hallway to find a started set of ministers, Dumbledore, and Dursleys.

"Anyone move and you're dead!" Harry commanded in a voice that no one would doubt.

Dumbledore started to open his mouth but Harry raised his hand. "Shut up you old fool. Your ignorance in the dark arts has caused you to fail for the last time. If not for Draco's use of dark magick I would be dead. You will now live for a very long time pondering your mistake."

Dumbledore burst into flames that quickly turned to ash. Out from the ash came a very ugly phoenix chick. Draco quickly picked up the chick a placed it into a pocket of his robes for safe keeping.

Harry then turned to Dudley who wet himself. "Very funny Dud, but you won't get off that easy. For all of the times you kicked me in the balls threating to rape me, I relieve you of your male genitalia." and waved his hand at Dudley.

Dudley squeaked and grabbed his crotch, feel his penis disolve away under his wet underwear. His genitals kept retracting into a vaginal opening. His oversized breasts got a little bit larger but not much, he already needed a bra because of his weight.

Dudlea burst into tears and ran to her room.

Harry then turned to find the adults that were left all had wet spots on the floor where they were standing. Where Vernon was though there was some brown mixed with it on the floor. "Well, you stupid fuckers act like children, you're gonna be children." With a snap of Harry's fingers they all turned into infants not more than six months old. Harry then waved his hand and they all apparated to the nearest muggle orphanage complete with the paperwork necessary for them to be wards of the state. Dudlea had been sent there as well. You can't leave a 16 year old girl all by herself now can you?

Harry and Draco then apparated to the middle of Diagon Alley. Harry magickally amplified his voice. "Could I have everyones attention please?" He stated and then waited while everyone gathered around. People even came from Knockturn Alley to listen to the boy-who-lived.

Harry was standing on a 4 foot platform that he had conjured. Harry looked around at everyone. He saw that all of the DA was there, as well as a few students and the entire remaining faculty.

"Good, now I want you all to see. Dumbledore is gone. He betrayed me, left me to die in the care of my muggle relatives who hate all wizards. Voldemort, do not fear the name people," Harry said as the people winced at the name, "tried to steal my powers and the ministry left me with muggles, the muggle ministry turned its head away from my abuse. Draco saved my life, and we are now lovers. Period. Anybody have a problem with that?" Harry's voice was booming. Nobody said anything. "Good, and in case you might still have a problem, I will now kill Voldemort in front of you." and with that he waved his hand and Voldemort appear. People started to scream and run. "Silence," Harry boomed and they all stopped and turned to face him again. Voldemort was acting a little scared as he had found he had no powers and this boy was very angry. "Voldemort, for killing and torturing without provocation, and killing my parents, and attempting to take my life when I was just one, I sentence you to death." Before Voldemort could so much as take a breath, Harry pulled his heart from his chest with a wave of his hand. Harry then waved his other hand and Voldemort was turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

Harry waved for the crowd directly in front of him to stand aside. He conjured a cage and then snapped his fingers and everyone with the dark mark was pulled the cage. Including Snape.

These people have the dark mark, they were serving Voldemort. The minister is gone, I now ask that I be given the position." Everyone cheered. "I'll take that as a yes." He waved his hand and Pettigrew was lifted high. "This is the filth that betrayed my parents to death, not my godfather, Sirius Black, who last year gave his life to protect me. What shall I do to him?"

"Kill!" The bloodthirsty crowd said in unison.

Harry made a screaming Wormtail fly out away from the crowd. "I gave you your life back once, and you betrayed me again. Now you die." Peter Pettigrew exploded for real this time.

Then Harry lifted a Bellatrix out that reminded Harry of the third spider in Moody's class.

"She is the one who actually killed my godfather, forcing him into the veil at the ministry. What shall I do with the one who took the only light in my life that I had left?"

"Kill the Fucking Bitch!" Came the crowd in unison again.

Harry then plucked her apart high in the air, piece by bloody piece.

"Hermione," Harry boomed out, care to run the day to day stuff at the ministry? I need your intelligence there."

She walked up to him, "I'm sorry Harry, They didn't tell us anything. I'm sorry we didn't take the interest Draco did to save you. Please tell me its okay, and then I will do my best for you at the ministry."

"No problem Hermy, Thanks. Work things out with Ron and the rest of the DA will you?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled.

Back in his booming voice, Harry said, "Now, Hermione Granger will handle things for now, as I and my lover here are going on a very long honeymoon. Oh and one more thing," Harry said as he looked down at the deatheaters, removed their wands with a wave of his hand and then siphoned off their magickal ability, "kindly take this trash into custody, the aren't a danger as I have absorbed their magick. But they still must pay for what they've done."

The mob descended on the defrocked deatheaters, cheering, "Hail Lord Harry!"

Harry then pulled Draco to him in a very passionate kiss and they disapparated.


End file.
